


Someone Like You

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father-son relationship., General Bingo, Kid Fic, M/M, Noah gets his revenge, Stiles and Peter have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Stiles comes to talk to his father about how challenging it is to raise his teenager. Noah has sooooo much sympathy.





	Someone Like You

“Oh, my god, Dad, you have to help me.”

Noah watches his son flop down in a chair, looking for any obvious injuries and finding none. “What’s wrong, Stiles? You okay? Peter? Tyler?”

Stiles shakes his head, raking his hand through his hair. At some point in the last few years Noah’s noticed there’s a bit of gray in the temples, although nothing like his own. “Physically fine, at least so far. Although I’m telling you – there’s times when… Tyler is making me nuts and I need your advice. You raised a teenager and did a great job, so I need your wisdom.”

“Well I’ll try, what’s up?”

“He’s… he’s… Dad, he was such a sweet baby and such a polite little toddler. Remember how Peter taught him to always say please and thank you?” Stiles smiles, eyes getting soft for just a moment. “He was just the nicest, easiest to raise baby.”

“Easy for you to say, you and Peter were out the first time he shifted. I was the one who got that pleasure!” Noah says, but he smiles because the little fox kit was the cutest thing.

“Yeah, sorry about that, he was precocious about that. But as Peter says, he’s had perfect control of his shift from a real young age, younger than most shifters.” He sighs and shakes his head. “You know, Dad, he was such a good kid, smart and like he’s funny, you know, with an actual sense of humor, but then he turned ten and twelve and he’s just been impossible! He’s smart, like I said, but he just doesn’t care about finishing his assignments. He’s only fourteen and he sneaks out of the house, or, you know, he tries. Peter can catch him most of the time, I think, but sometimes we check his room and he’s gone, he’s snuck out of the house.”

Noah has to bite his lip to avoid laughing. It shouldn’t be funny, his son is worried about his own son and it’s not like Noah doesn’t remember that. His son ran with werewolves and his grandson is a werefox. But still. “Sounds rough. What does Peter have to say about it?”

“Dad, he’s just being a dick, he thinks it’s harmless fun. I’m sorry, and I love Tyler to death, but what happened to my sweet baby boy? He… he avoids us and when he’s around, he acts like we’re just giant pains in the ass and like we’re the stupidest things in the world and he doesn’t care about school and he lies and…”

“He lies?” Noah takes a drink of his bottle of light beer, the one he’s allowed each night, according to Stiles’ schedule. He’s a grandfather, but still on a diet imposed by his son. “So tell me, what’s his definition of lying?”

Stiles slumps in his chair, one that’s only a few years old, a gift for Christmas. “Definition of lying? Um, how about not telling the truth?”

“Really? I thought it might be if you were reclining your body in a horizontal position.”

“What? What does that… Dad, whose side are you on?”

Noah chuckles and kicks up the recliner, putting his empty bottle on the table next to him as he flips channels on the remote. “You know, I remember when you were – five, maybe six? Your mother said if there was any justice in the world you’d have a child like you.”

“She did? She thought about me having a kid someday?” Stiles asks, taking a sip of his own beer. They try to get together at least weekly, although with his child it doesn’t always happen.

“She sure did, son. We both talked about and I’m pretty happy that now Claudia can know there’s justice in the world.”

“You’re mean and not helpful, Dad.”

“I love you, too, son.”

 


End file.
